<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like A Dream by dewdropkisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047231">Just Like A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdropkisses/pseuds/dewdropkisses'>dewdropkisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you call my name (and it feels like home) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(21+), (more tags to be added), (most likely internet sex lol), Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Dd/lb, Dom/sub, M/M, Mentor Richie Tozier, Older Man/Younger Man, Older!Richie, Online Romance, Younger!Eddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdropkisses/pseuds/dewdropkisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Eddie flew out to LA, he and Richie kept up months worth of DMs, texts and late night phone calls.</p><p>Here's a little collection of said correspondence.</p><p>
  <span class="small">(A Prologue to <i>I'll Take You There.</i>)</span>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you call my name (and it feels like home) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was gonna wait until I'll Take You There was finished to make this, but the idea was too fun to resist :)</p><p>The messages boxes are scrollable. Make sure creator's style is 'on.'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="window2">
  <p class="topbar2"></p>
  <p class="textfield2">To: trashmouth</p>
  <p class="textfield2">Hi</p>
</div><div class="ebody2">
  <p>Hi,</p>
  <p>I saw you’ve been on the site for a while and I was wondering if you could give me some advice?</p>
  <p>I’ve known I’m a little for some time now (about three years) but I’m really struggling to find a cg I feel comfortable with. I’ve asked some other subs/littles online how they found their doms, but they usually just tell me they just got lucky, or by doing what I’m doing anyway, (or at least what I think I’m doing??) so I’m starting to feel like there’s maybe something I’m doing wrong.</p>
  <p>I thought I’d maybe found someone last year, but when we met up in person things felt really weird so I left. Maybe I’m just being too picky?</p>
  <p>Whenever I post anything in personals or on the ddlb subreddit I always get flooded with newly divorced dudes looking to live out their incest fantasy. There’s something that really rubs me the wrong way when people call themselves ‘a real daddy’ or ‘a real dom’ you know? Again, I’m probably just being too picky.</p>
  <p>Sorry to spam your inbox with my rambling, what I’m trying to ask is how’s the best way for me to go about finding a caregiver? Like, someone who’s actually into our lifestyle? How did you know you wanted your little to be your little? Where do actual doms hang out?</p>
  <p>Eddie</p>
  <p>(P.S. you don’t have to answer this if you/your little don’t feel comfortable with you dming other littles or something)</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar2"></p>
<p></p><div class="window1">
  <p class="topbar1"></p>
  <p class="textfield1">From: trashmouth</p>
  <p class="textfield1">RE: Hi</p>
</div><div class="ebody1">
  <p>Hiya Eddie,</p>
  <p>Don’t be sorry, it’s nice to receive a message after so long. I’m actually surprised you found lil’ ol’ me since I haven’t posted anything for months.</p>
  <p>As for your questions… whilst I haven’t really networked for a while, I’ll do my best to be helpful! :^)</p>
  <p>I’ve found finding a partner to do scenes with can be best described as a more straight-forward kind of dating. Every Daddy is looking for something different, just like every little is. You just have to be patient and keep putting yourself out there until you find somebody you click with.</p>
  <p>Personals/reddit aren’t the best places to look if you’re wanting something more emotionally fulfilling. Like you said, they tend to be filled with vanilla guys who think they can bag an easy fuck. Never settle for anyone who makes you feel uncomfortable. It’s not being picky, and even if you were, there’s nothing wrong with that. Mutual respect and trust is key.</p>
  <p>Have you tried attending your local munch? People who are serious about the lifestyle are the ones who show up to the real life events. Go make some friends and they should be able to help guide you in the right direction.</p>
  <p>As for my little, he and I ended things about half a year ago now, I just haven’t updated my profile.</p>
  <p>Hope this helps.</p>
  <p>-Richie</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar1"></p>
<p></p><div class="window2">
  <p class="topbar2"></p>
  <p class="textfield2">To: trashmouth</p>
  <p class="textfield2">RE: RE: Hi</p>
</div><div class="ebody2">
  <p>Sorry to hear about your little.</p>
  <p>There is this munch I’ve tried to go to a couple of times, but I can never manage to make it inside the place it’s being held at. I always end up freaking myself out that someone I know from my college is going to be in there, like another student or (god fucking forbid) a lecturer, and I end up just going home instead.</p>
  <p>I’m pretty anxious in general so I tend to find even stupid stuff like going to class or the grocery store by myself difficult, let alone walking into a group of strangers and having to introduce myself. Littlespace is the only thing that’s ever helped me with it.</p>
  <p>I have tried kink dating sites, too, but that also ended disastrously.</p>
  <p>If you don’t mind me asking, how did you meet your last little?</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar2"></p>
<p></p><div class="window1">
  <p class="topbar1"></p>
  <p class="textfield1">From: trashmouth</p>
  <p class="textfield1">RE: RE: RE: Hi</p>
</div><div class="ebody1">
  <p>Hello again Eddie,</p>
  <p>He and I ended on good terms, so it’s all good. As for how we met, we were introduced through mutual friends at my local dungeon.</p>
  <p>Now, more importantly, about this munch issue you’re having.</p>
  <p>Whilst it’s very unlikely that you’ll bump into anyone you know, remember that in the off chance you do see someone, they’re going to be there for the exact same reasons as you are! Sure, it might be a little embarrassing at first, but they’ll be embarrassed, too, and once you’ve gotten over it you’ll get to re-meet them in a whole new way.</p>
  <p>And, if you’re worried about them being at the bar but not there for the munch instead, all they’ll see is a group of friends meeting for drinks. These things are very lowkey. No one’s looking to out their kinky laundry in public.</p>
  <p>(Well, unless you’ve got a thing for voyeurism, I guess…) (Ha, ha.)</p>
  <p>You’re braver than you think. As for the anxiety, therapy and xanax work a treat.</p>
  <p>-Richie</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar1"></p>
<p></p><div class="window2">
  <p class="topbar2"></p>
  <p class="textfield2">To: trashmouth</p>
  <p class="textfield2">RE: RE: RE: RE: Hi</p>
</div><div class="ebody2">
  <p>Lol. Those are some good points I hadn’t thought of.</p>
  <p>Okay, I think I’m gonna try and attend the next one.</p>
  <p>Thanks for helping me out, Richie</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar2"></p>
<p></p><div class="window1">
  <p class="topbar1"></p>
  <p class="textfield1">From: trashmouth</p>
  <p class="textfield1">RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hi</p>
</div><div class="ebody1">
  <p>Didn’t do nothing, kiddo.</p>
  <p>Let me know how it goes. :^)</p>
  <p>-Richie</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar1"></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="window1">
  <p class="topbar1"></p>
  <p class="textfield1">From: throwaway47830</p>
  <p class="textfield1">I screwed it up</p>
</div><div class="ebody1">
  <p>I don’t know how I managed to fuck up this bad but there’s no way I can go back there ever again. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I could tell she didn’t mean anything by it but I just panicked and ran away anyway, had this massive panic attack in the bathroom stall. I tried to sneak out afterwards, but I could feel everyone looking at me. It was so embarrassing. I’ve been home a couple hours now and I’m still crying about it. I tried regressing to calm down but I’m too stressed</p>
  <p>It was going super well too. I managed to convince myself to go inside like you said, and there was even less people there than I had thought, mostly my age, and everyone was super nice to me when I got there. I ended up sat next to a couple of students younger than me, a freshman and a junior. A sub and a switch, both girls. They asked me what I was, so I told them, and the freshman goes “Like wearing diapers and stuff?” and I don’t know what happened, it’s so stupid, because of course people are going to talk about their fetishes at a fucking kink event, but I’ve never spoken to anyone in real life about this stuff, so it freaked me out because it’s something really private and I just met her and I didn’t know what to say, so I just froze up and then I ran away like a pussy</p>
  <p>I’m such a coward, I hate myself so much</p>
  <p>Maybe it’s something to do with me being homeschooled most of my life, but I always feel like I’m an outsider everywhere I go. I remember when I was a kid I begged my mom for years to let me go to high school, and when she finally let me I just ended up getting bullied every day to the point I had to drop out. It felt like that all over again, which is so fucking stupid because she was only trying to be nice to me</p>
  <p>I’m just so lonely, I’m sick of being alone all the time and I’m so fucking lonely you know?</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar1"></p>
<p></p><div class="window1">
  <p class="topbar1"></p>
  <p class="textfield1">From: throwaway47830</p>
  <p class="textfield1">sorry</p>
</div><div class="ebody1">
  <p>I’m sorry Richie I shouldn’t have sent that to you, I wish I could unsend it I feel so dumb, it’s not your responsibility</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar1"></p>
<p></p><div class="window2">
  <p class="topbar2"></p>
  <p class="textfield2">To: throwaway47830</p>
  <p class="textfield2">RE: sorry</p>
</div><div class="ebody2">
  <p>Hi Eddie,</p>
  <p>For what it's worth, I’m glad you sent it to me.</p>
  <p>It was wrong of her to ask you something so personal, especially out of the blue, but if she’s a freshman she’ll be no doubt very new to the community too and just didn’t know the right etiquette. I’m sorry that ended up being your first munch, I had hoped it would have been a much more fun, positive experience for you.</p>
  <p>I know you said you feel like you can’t go back, but maybe give it another go next month? Kinky people are very understanding. No one is out to make you feel bad and no one will think any lesser of you.</p>
  <p>I know what you mean about feeling like an outcast. I think most people like us do. I’m turning 40 soon and stuff that happened to me at school still sticks with me sometimes, but I think it’s made me into a better person as a result. Or at least, that’s what helps me sleep at night LOL. I know it’s pretty cringey and cliche, but I promise things do get better.</p>
  <p>I’ve been feeling pretty lonely too recently. I live in LA and don’t really have anyone here I’d consider a real friend, just a bunch of acquaintances.</p>
  <p>I don’t like the thought of you hating yourself. You seem like a sweet kid. Have you thought about finding a therapist? I was pretty stubborn and didn’t end up seeing my first one until I was in my mid thirties but I wish I’d seen one sooner. I bet seeing one could help you.</p>
  <p>Please don’t be nervous about dropping me a message again if you ever need someone to talk to.</p>
  <p>You’re not dumb or a coward or a pussy, you’re a good kid. I want you to tell yourself that, okay? Because it’s true. You’re good.</p>
  <p>-Richie</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar2"></p>
<p></p><div class="window1">
  <p class="topbar1"></p>
  <p class="textfield1">From: throwaway47830</p>
  <p class="textfield1">RE: RE: sorry</p>
</div><div class="ebody1">
  <p>You really got bullied too?</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar1"></p>
<p></p><div class="window2">
  <p class="topbar2"></p>
  <p class="textfield2">To: throwaway47830</p>
  <p class="textfield2">RE: RE: RE: sorry</p>
</div><div class="ebody2">
  <p>Yes, of course.</p>
  <p>I was a mouthy, gay kid growing up in the eighties in rural Maine. I didn’t fit in anywhere, still don’t to this day really, but I’m a lot more at peace with it now.</p>
  <p>I promise you’re not alone even if it feels like that sometimes.</p>
  <p>-Richie</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar2"></p>
<p></p><div class="window1">
  <p class="topbar1"></p>
  <p class="textfield1">From: throwaway47830</p>
  <p class="textfield1">RE: RE: RE: RE: sorry</p>
</div><div class="ebody1">
  <p>That’s crazy, I’m from Maine too. I go to college in Portland.</p>
  <p>Thanks for making me feel better. It’s kind of a relief to talk to someone who understands what I’m going on about. You’re different to the other doms I’ve messaged before. I don’t know if I can go back to that munch again, but can we keep chatting anyway?</p>
  <p>I like you</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar1"></p>
<p></p><div class="window2">
  <p class="topbar2"></p>
  <p class="textfield2">To: throwaway47830</p>
  <p class="textfield2">Yes</p>
</div><div class="ebody2">
  <p>Of course, Eddie. I like you too. :^)</p>
  <p>Portland's a nice city.</p>
  <p>Tell me a little more about yourself. How old are you? What are you studying? What job are you hoping to get? What do you like to do for fun outside of kink? Is The Falcon still open downtown?</p>
  <p>-Richie</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar2"></p>
<p></p><div class="window1">
  <p class="topbar1"></p>
  <p class="textfield1">From: throwaway47830</p>
  <p class="textfield1">RE: Yes</p>
</div><div class="ebody1">
  <p>23. Business Administration. I don’t know what I wanna do with it. I like comics and video games but I haven’t had the time recently. The Falcon is still open but I’ve only been to it a few times. I don’t like to go out very often.</p>
  <p>Do you have a kik? My user is eddie.care.bear</p>
  <p>Add me?</p>
</div><p class="buttonbar1"></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>